


Coming home

by Amie33



Series: Timey-wimey family [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 10:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1506818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amie33/pseuds/Amie33
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first door he opened was the room of his child - their child, he corrected himself. The notion still seemed odd, even after all this time, that the Universe could hold a living being made both of him and River. That somewhere she was breathing, laughing, running, a time traveller herself, leaving her print in History. He often wondered if he had already met her without knowing it was her. He didn't know, and still had to find out, but that was also a part of the mystery he didn't want to solve yet. Somehow she was still a little girl for him and he couldn't wrap his head around the notion of an adult version of her ruling the universe. Not when he could see her currently standing up in her cot, waving at him and bouncing as she spotted him. </p><p>Chapter 1 and 2 can be read separately. First cute and G rated, second smutty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long long time since I wrote something for that series... But time-baby is one of my favourite thing so I'll probably keep writing fics every now and then.  
> This one takes place after To build a home.  
> A huge thanks for Sam for her beta.  
> And a happy River/Doctor appreciation day to everyone!

It was only after checking a last time that the Tardis would land silently that the Doctor entered the coordinates. He knew River's life without him wasn't easy and he didn't want to make it more difficult by waking her up or, worse, waking their child, and ruining her night. And if she tried to kill him because he didn't announce himself with the heavy noise of the Tardis and she thought he could be attacking them, it was a risk he was ready to take.

Having separated lives had always seemed to be the best choice, at least until their child would be old enough to live her own life. There were too many dangers, too many people looking for him that would use their daughter for the wrong purposes, to have River and the girl in the Tardis with him. And he couldn't stand all that domesticity - to stay with them, that long time without running, filled with boring things and waiting - oh, he had tried, once or twice, until River had kicked him out because she couldn't bear having him there all the time. But tonight he wanted it, just a moment of peace and rest with his family.

Surprisingly, he arrived exactly where and when he wanted (he suspected it wasn't because the Tardis was kind to him, but because she was to River and the girl. River had always been her favourite). It was the middle of a summer night, warm but not hot, a fresh breeze and the smell of salt and flowers in the air. He looked up at the house in front of him, a place he could almost call home, in a way, smiling as he thought of the two people inside, still unaware of his presence.

He reached for the front door and brushed the tip of his fingers over it; a second after it clicked open. It was a special lock, set to respond to only his touch or River's, with no knob or visible lock. It was a security he had insisted he give them.

Silently he pushed the door open and entered the house. As he walked, he let his gaze fondly linger on the things scattered across the rooms, that he had never thought he would miss - empty bottles of milk, a pile of dirty laundry, books and toys. He bent to get a plushy toy, a teddy bear wearing a dark red bow tie, and he couldn't help but wonder if it was a gift from a future him. He turned on his heels, looking for the right place to put it before spotting a doll that, he would swear, looked exactly like River. He sat both toys together and looked at them proudly, thinking it felt perfectly right.

After that he headed to the staircase, pulling his shoes off before going up as quietly as possible, the stairs creaking slightly as he climbed up. But he couldn't hear any movement from the first floor and thought he had managed not to wake them up (or maybe River was waiting for him behind one of the doors, ready to jump on him, and he would be lying if he said the idea didn't thrill him.

He tiptoed in the corridors, his eyes scanning everything around and noticing the changes since his last visit. It must have been a few weeks for them - longer for him, but he couldn't tell exactly how long. He kept meeting younger River, and sometimes even his older child, and it'd been a long while since he had met them, here, together.

The first door he opened was the room of his child - their child, he corrected himself. The notion still seemed odd, even after all this time, that the Universe could hold a living being made both of him and River. That somewhere she was breathing, laughing, running, a time traveller herself, leaving her print in History. He often wondered if he had already met her without knowing it was her. He didn't know, and still had to find out, but that was also a part of the mystery he didn't want to solve yet. Somehow she was still a little girl for him and he couldn't wrap his head around the notion of an adult version of her ruling the universe. Not when he could see her currently standing up in her cot, waving at him and bouncing as she spotted him.

"Hello, honey," he said as he entered the bedroom and slowly closed the door behind him, "you're not sleeping?"

She chuckled in reply and clasped her hands as he bent over the cot and took her in his arms.

"Yes, I know, I'm sorry, it's been a while." He kissed her forehead and cradled her. She reached out for his bow tie and yanked at it, trying to chew it.

"Yes, it's a new one, do you like it?" The girl babbled something and he frowned, looking hurt. "Oi, bow ties are cool. Don't listen to what mummy says."

"Mummy!" His daughter squealed as he repeated the name and the Doctor smiled more brightly as he thought of River, sleeping a few meters from them, totally unaware he was there. Soon he would slide into bed next to her and cuddle against her in the dark and there was nothing in the world he wanted more. Except maybe the time spent with his daughter.

"Yes, mummy. But hush, or you'll wake her. She needs to sleep."

The baby seemed to understand, and her next mumbling was quieter. "And you," the Doctor asked, "don't you want to sleep?" She shook her head and everybody would understand, without speaking baby, that no, she wasn't tired.

"Ok, just you and me then?" He cradled the girl a few minutes more against his chest as she tugged at his shirt or chewed the lapel of his jacket, obviously not ready to go back to bed. "Oh, I have an idea," he suddenly said and the girl looked up at him with curiosity. "Do you want to go out and look at the stars?"

The child clasped her hands in excitement and the Doctor beamed at her. A minute later they were both outside, the Doctor sitting on a bench against the wall of the house, his daughter sat securely on his lap, watching as he showed the stars, named them, and for each one he had a story to tell. He, saving the world, destroying Daleks, or defeating a couple of Sontarans. Lots of these stories involved River too, sometimes spoilers and he asked the girl not to share them with her mum. Dates they had, planets they saved, monsters they fought together. The more he talked, the more the baby relaxed, until she stopped bouncing on his lap. After a while she just sat still and by the time he talked about him and River's sixty-seventh wedding anniversary, the time they had been chased by human-eating plants, his daughter was fast asleep.

For a while he didn't move or talk anymore, brushing the few strands of hair on her head, knowing they would become as curly and wild as his mother's. Then he simply held her in his arms as he stood up and went back inside. He carefully laid her down in her cot, putting the covers protectively around her. "Good night, love," he said as he kissed her forehead and exited the room silently, heading towards his - and his wife's.

River was deep asleep when he entered, her chest moving calmly up and down in rhythm with her breath. She was curled up in her side of the bed, one hand reached out on his side, holding his pillow tightly like it was him. He smiled at the sight, pushing away the guilt he always felt when he came back to her, and little things like the way she was hugging his pillow reminded him of how much she missed him - how much he missed her. He approached the bed, removing his clothes and letting them drop on the floor. He slid naked between the sheets, and River let go of the pillow to instantly snuggle against him, still asleep. He smiled, burying his nose into her hair and breathing in deeply as his arm wrapped around her waist.

 


	2. Chapter 2

He fell asleep quickly with his wife in his arms, a peaceful sleep without any dream (or any nightmare). He was just feeling good. Extremely good. And it was getting better each passing second.

He woke up with a groan, painfully hard, and it wasn’t difficult for him to understand the reason for his state. A mass of curls he immediately recognised as River’s was set between his legs and if he believed the nice - amazing - sensations he was feeling, both her hands and mouth were currently paying attention to him.

He threw his head back, one hand reaching out for her as he gasped, gripping her hair while the other fisted into the sheet. He closed his eyes as her mouth descended on his cock and she sucked, eliciting another moan from him. If he believed the reactions of his body, she must have been pleasuring him for a little while now. He felt like he was going to explode at any second.

She must have realised he was awake because he could feel her smirk around his sex, just before she slid her tongue around him in a way that made him roll his eyes.

“Oh god, I've missed you,” he managed to breathe out between moans. She didn’t answer, just stopped for a moment to kiss the tip of his cock in a way that meant, missed you too (or so he liked to think). The next second she was enveloping him again, keeping the rapid strokes of her hands and her mouth, and there was nothing gentle or even teasing in her motions. She wanted to make him come fast and hard, and he wouldn’t complain.

His brain blurred by desire, he just managed to stop himself from thrusting and choking her, his hand in her hair gripping her tightly in an attempt not to force her - on the contrary, he even tried to slow her down, unsuccessfully. A few more seconds and her hands found just the right place, and she sucked him just the right way, and then he saw stars and swore as he came, spilling inside her wonderful mouth.

When he came back to himself enough to open his eyes, River was sitting on his lap, gloriously naked, wiping the last drops of his juice from her mouth with the back of her hand, and the sight was almost enough to make him instantly hard again. He growled as he sat up and grabbed the back of her neck to kiss her. He moaned into her mouth as he tasted himself against her lips, around her tongue, and he kissed her and kissed her until he couldn’t feel it anymore.

They were both breathless when they parted, and she welcomed him with a smile.

“Hello.”

“Hello.”

He brushed a curly strand out of her face and kissed her more gently, a slight brush of his lips against hers and she seemed to melt down into his hands.

“You didn’t wake me,” she said, reproachfully.

“I’m glad I didn’t.”

She smacked his arms and laughed, but he wrapped his arms around her, pressing her closer to his chest, his mouth reaching out for the skin of her neck and sucking the spot he knew would drive her mad, and her giggles turned into moans. His hands traced the shape of her hips, climbed up her spine and down again as he kept biting and licking at her throat and chest, the feeling of her skin incredible under his fingers and tongue.

After a few minutes of his ministrations she started to squirm on his lap, her nails digging into his back, her breathing getting quicker. He smiled against her skin, his hands gripping her hips purposely, and he could feel her stiffen for a second but it was too late; she let out a cry of surprise as he flipped them and she fell, her back on the bed. He knew she was about to protest but the new position was all at his advantage, the sight of her spread beneath him too tempting and her words died in her throat as his fingers travelled down her stomach and between her legs. She was already soaked, the smell of her arousal spreading in the air as his fingers teased her, and he couldn’t help but groan at the feeling of her.

For a moment he explored her slowly, gently, stroking between her folds, his fingers sometimes reaching higher to circle her clit briefly, each time eliciting a gasp from her, but never reaching where she wanted him the most. Her hips rolled in a useless attempt to get him closer, but he waited for her to beg him - it wasn’t even because he wanted to tease or play with her, he just loved the way her voice sounded, raspy and needy when she wanted him so much it was like she was going to explode.

“Please.”

And so he complied, his fingers finally dipping into the slick warmth of her sex while his mouth descended on her clit and sucked. For a second he thought she was going to fall apart just with that and he stilled. She bit her lips and gripped the sheets, focusing on her breathing and soon she was urging him to move again. And so he did, taking his time, licking at her, moving his fingers inside her and feeling her spasming around him, her hips rocking to guide his movements. For a moment he felt like they were dancing, rolling and swirling together, getting dizzy in each other’s arms, the steps long known but the sequence always new, inventing, creative, surprising...

“Stop,” River’s voice almost startled him as she finally panted and pulled him out of his reverie, “stop, please, want you inside of me.”

He stopped licking at her instantly, unable to say no to such a request, removing his fingers from her and crawling up her body. She grabbed his head, yanking him down for a hungry kiss. As she moaned and licked at his lips and mouth and tongue with fervour, he knew she could taste herself and was enjoying it... And then her small hands wrapped around his cock, already aching for her despite his recent orgasm, guiding him until he just had to thrust and was buried deep inside of her.

They both moaned, their mouths still joined as he started to move, slowly, pulling away before pushing back into her, and again, and again, her hips rolling in rhythm with him. But it didn’t seem to be enough and soon she was gripping his arse tightly, urging him to go deeper, faster, and her groans grew louder. He tore his mouth from hers, resting his forehead against her as he tried to comply, whispering words of love, telling her how beautiful she was and how he wanted her to come apart for him. He could feel her hot breath on his neck, the pressure of her legs wrapped high on his waist, her nails digging into his lower back, and it was like he was feeling drunk, dizzy of all the sensations she was giving him. 

He was so lost in her that she took him by surprise when she suddenly pushed him, rolling them so they were on their sides, never breaking their physical contact. The new position wasn’t as easy for him to move as the previous one, but she seemed to be closer to him, her chest against his chest, her arms around his back, her leg on his hips. Their movements were more shallow but more intense, totally synchronised, their bodies rubbing onto one another, sweat sticking to their skin, and it wasn’t long before he could hear her panting. He brushed a damp curl out of her face and kissed her forehead tenderly, whispering into her ear to let go for him. And a few seconds later she did, her body shuddering against him as she sobbed into his neck, sinking her teeth into his skin.

He held her as she stilled for a while, waiting for her to be ready before rolling them again. She sat on him as he lay on his back and he gripped her hips tightly. It was her time to encourage him as he felt pleasure growing in rhythm with her movements, up and down around him. He got caught by the sight of her, gorgeous in the night, her breasts bouncing, a slight tension in her frame, her muscles still trembling.

She bent until her chest was almost pressed against his, kissing him. He groaned into her mouth, and one of his hands left her hips, sliding up her back as he tried to push her closer. A last roll of her hips and he came, shouting her name. He could feel her, still rolling her hips a few times as he spilled into her, and then her nails dug into his skin and her body shuddered, a silent orgasm taking her with him.

For a while they didn’t move, just catching their breath together as they lay entwined.

“I’ve missed you,” River eventually murmured, echoing his previous words and he knew she wasn’t only talking about the sex, because this wasn’t what he had meant either. He had missed her, that : being in bed together and holding each other. He kissed her and held her closer.

Soon they would fall asleep, and then the morning would rise and if he was lucky he would make love to her again, before their daughter woke up. Then it would be a normal day, with the two loves of his life, and maybe another one, and another one. He didn’t know when he’d get restless this time, but at this moment he didn’t want to think about it. Right now, he would like not to ever feel restless again, and that moments like this would be able to last forever


End file.
